


Happy Trails

by Gaynin



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, handjobs, of some kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: The bus is a fine way to travel especially if you're a tired hero. The best part is how everyone minds their own business.





	Happy Trails

The bus might not be the most glamorous way for two heroes to get around the city but at the end of the day Peter was a common New Yorker at heart and it had been a long one. 

Peter and Wade shuffle onto the bus in their civilian clothes, Wade covered head to toe complete with a baseball hat and cloth surgical mask, and Peter in one of Wade’s pullover hoodies and a pair of cargo shorts. They head for the back where they’re greeted with a blessedly empty row at the very end.

Wade encourages Peter to take the window seat and takes the middle for himself spreading out and settling in. 

“God I’m so fuckin’ tired.” Peter exhales.

Wade sighs in agreement “We’ll be home soon bud.” he says patting a reassuring hand on Peter’s thigh.

Wade doesn't remove his hand, just lets it rest comfortably near the hem of Peter's shorts. Peter leans his head against the window and relaxes letting his muscles loosen, praying the hot water in their apartment will work tonight.

They ride in a calm silence for 2 stops, knowing they have 10 more to go. The people around them rising from their seats and getting off the bus leaving them the only ones in the back.

Wade's hand pats Peter's thigh again rubbing his bare knee with soothing fingers. Peter sighs deep and low, Wade's hand is warm and familiar, he almost reaches out to hold it, but Wade pulls at the hem of Peter's pant leg slowly and Peter watches on as Wade snakes his hand up his bare thigh.

Peter's member jumps in surprise, and interest, but Peter gives him a warning “Wade.”

Wade lowers his mask with a finger from his other hand, never leaving Peter’s leg, and smiles cheekily at him.

“You can't wait until we get home?” Peter asks as Wade's hand travels up and up, caressing Peter's leg hair. A finger teases at Peter's balls through his underwear. Peter wiggles in his seat.

“What can I say, Pete. I just can't keep my hands off you for too long.”

Wade’s hand slithers out of his shorts and strokes up his leg over his clothing, sliding over his crotch giving Peter appraising looks as he goes. 

Wade reaches into the fly flap and drags the zipper down making eye contact with Peter and smiling like a challenge or a promise.

Peter holds his gaze for a full and weighty 10 seconds, the metal being pulled apart the only sound between them. Peter breaks the gaze to pop his head above the seats a check they have no one's attention. He then undoes the top button himself and Wade wastes no time slipping his hand into boxer briefs and getting a grip on Peter's shaft.

Peter “mm”s into the touch, hard and ready, Wade's hand is just so warm and big, it feels so nice wrapped around Peter.

“Goddamn you look so good like this Petey,” Wade whispers “good enough to eat. You want me to?”

Peter shakes his head as Wade pulls him completely out of his boxers “Uhn, too risky.” he rasps.

“Mm, so you'd rather come out in the open huh? All over my fingers?” Wade teases speeding up.

“Ah! Shit.”

“Sh sh sh babe don't want an audience now do we?” 

Peter's head falls back on his seat as he slinks down a little lower.

Suddenly Wade pulls his hand back and pulls Peter’s hoodie down covering his lap.

A man boarding the bus chooses to sit in the row in front of them. Peter’s heart pounds in his chest.

After a moment Wade looks Peter in the eye, reaches under his hoodie and starts stroking him again. Then he switches hands and pops two fingers from his freed hand into his mouth, sucking generously.

Peter's brows twitch up in a helpless shape as he watches Wade soak his fingers, then pull them out and slip them down the back of Peter's shorts finding his entrance.

Peter opens his mouth and lets out only two puffs of air.

Wade cuddles up to Peter and lays kisses on his neck, fingering his hole and turning his wrist on the upstroke just so. 

“If we were at home it'd be my tongue on your hole instead of my fingers.” Wade whispers directly in his ear and then moves down to lick at his neck with his hot, hot, tongue.

Peter braces himself with white-knuckled hands on his seat. His feet forget how to attach themselves to surfaces as they lose purchase for a second, slipping before planting and affixing firmly to the bus floor. 

“Mm shoot for me, Peter.” Wade breathes “Shoot for me.”

Peter bites his hand and comes all over the inside of his hoodie 

Wade leans in and whispers huskily "Get your pants up Parker this is our stop.”

Wade giggles as Peter scrambles to button his pants and tuck himself back in at the same time. 

Once off Peter zips himself back up “Really Wade? The bus?”

“Me and my fingers heard no complaints during.”

Peter scoffs adjusting his hoodie. He slaps Wade on the back of his shoulder, his spider-strength turning it into a push and says “Come on pervert, let's go home.”

“Are you gonna punish me spidey?” Wade asked grinning.

Peter makes a show of thinking it over “Maybe the best punishment is leaving you hanging.”

Wade gasps “Petey! You wouldn’t!”

Peter smirks as they make their way down the street almost, home at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated and replied to! We need more Peter B. Parker/Wade fics please


End file.
